FIGS. 1 to 3 show schematic diagrams of an OGS (One Glass Solution) touch panel. As shown in the top view in FIG. 1, the touch panel includes a plurality of first touch electrodes 10 and a plurality of second touch electrodes 20; the first touch electrodes 10 and the second touch electrodes 20 are disposed intersecting with each other and insulated from each other. The second touch electrodes 20 each comprise an electrode section disposed in the same layer as the first touch electrode 10 and a connecting section 23 disposed under the electrode section. As shown in the partial enlarged view in FIG. 2, the electrode section includes a first electrode section 21 on the left of the first touch electrode 10 and a second electrode section 22 on the right of the first touch electrode 10; the first electrode section 21 and the second electrode section 22 are electrically connected by the connecting section 23, and the connecting section 23 is disposed apart from the first touch electrode 10. Moreover, as shown in the sectional view in FIG. 3 along line A-A in FIG. 2, the touch panel further includes a first insulating layer 30 and a second insulating layer 40, and the first insulating layer 30 is between the first touch electrode 10 and the connecting section 23, and the second insulating layer 40 covers the first touch electrode 10 and the electrode section of the second touch electrode, and has a part disposed in the space between the first touch electrode 10 and the first electrode section 21 and another part disposed in the space between the first touch electrode 10 and the second electrode section 22.
The first insulating layer 30 is mainly configured to separate the first touch electrode 10 from the second touch electrode 20, while the second insulating layer 40 is mainly configured to reduce capacitance between the first touch electrode 10 and the second touch electrode 20.